Call me Luisa
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: The Bellas and DSM get propositioned for a champion tour after Worlds. Cue hot romance between Beca and Kommissar. I'm gonna start this one out kinda slow and let it build on its own. Also haven't decided if it'll be g!p or not, but it probably will be. I'm terrible at summaries, but my stories are usually way better. Reviews and likes are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"They want us to do what," I nearly shriek into my phone. I can practically hear Chloe cringe on the other end of the phone.

"You heard me, Beca. They want us to do a champions tour with DSM," Chloe murmurs into the phone. "They want a meet up tonight to run through some ideas."

I run a hand through my hair as I continue to run my editing software. Jesus Christ, Rihanna's new single is supposed to drop tonight and Chloe throws this at me? My boss is so never going to approve this tour thing. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Beca, come on! It'll be so much fun! All the Bellas on the road one last time before we part ways. Legacy and the other girls are totes on board. You're the only one hesitating," Chloe says on the other side of the phone.

Does she not remember what happens when I'm around the tall, blond goddess that leads DSM? How could anyone forget the horrible attempts I made at insulting her? Your sweat smells like cinnamon? You gorgeous specimen? Ringing any bells to anyone?

"I know you're nervous to be around her, Becs. We've all been talking about it in the group chat," Chloe states matter of factly.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, going through all of the missed messages. I roll my eyes. I sigh again, but this time it's more a sigh of resignation.

Chloe claps excitedly on the other end of the phone. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7! Make sure you look hot!"

I sigh as I place my headphones back on my ears. Better get back to work if I'm gonna be to this dinner on time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe's eyes scrutinize my outfit the second I'm in her car. I hadn't tried hard. I mean, I'd only changed like six times. That's normal, right? I ended up in black skinny jeans, a grey button up (with the sleeves rolled up), and black combat boots.

"You look good, Becs. Stop worrying so much," Chloe says reassuringly. "Just keep your mouth shut when she talks to you. I bet on you lasting longer than five minutes."

"You guys made bets on my ability to not shittily insult Kommissar," I ask incredulously. Why am I even shocked? They always do shit like this. I pinch the bridge of my nose again, something that's quickly becoming a habit of mine.

"Yep. Amy is pretty sure you're gonna blow it on sight. A couple of the others have a little more faith in you."

I roll my eyes so hard that I swear they almost get stuck and slam my head into the seat's headrest. I need a drink. Or several. I hope the people organizing this champions tour are picking up the bill.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What up, Shawshank," I hear from across the parking lot as I exit Chloe's car.

I give Amy a small smile as she pulls me into a tight hug. I would be lying if I had said I didn't miss these girls. Sure, most of us are still in the same state, but we've all been busy with our jobs and schooling. The other girls all slowly start to arrive, ending with Emily arriving at the last second, stumbling over her apology.

"I am so sorry! I was trying to get everything ready for try outs and I just lost track of the time," she says quickly.

I wave my hand. "Don't worry about it, Legacy. You're just saving me from making an ass of myself in front of the Germans."

Chloe gives me a sympathetic look and pats my shoulder. "You just have to last longer than five minutes."

I push her shoulder and she just laughs as she barely moves. "Come on, girls. Let's see what we're getting ourselves into."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I try to order a jack and coke the second I sit down, but of course they don't have that. Chloe orders me a gin and tonic, promising that it's the strongest drink they'll have here. I murmur a 'thank you' and glance around nervously. DSM doesn't appear to be here yet, but that doesn't stop the nerves. _Christ, pull it together, Mitchell! You're supposed to be a badass, not a chicken shit._ The waiter places my drink down and I down half of it in one drink. Chloe places a hand on my arm and offers a comforting smile. I give her a nervous one in return and set my drink back down.

The organizers of this damn thing walk in a few minutes later, DSM practically on their heels. My hand reaches for my drink as Pieter walks in, but Chloe stops me. Kommissar walks in behind him, her icy blue eyes surveying the room. They finally land on me and I practically freeze. It's only when her eyes flicker away from me that I realize there's an open seat directly across from me. I turn to glare at Amy, causing her to look everywhere but at me.

"Hallo, tiny maus," Kommissar murmurs as she takes a seat.

I take a second to take in her appearance. This is the first time I've seen her in something other than leather and mesh. She's dressed casually. A grey sweater (yes, grey not black) with white skinny jeans and gladiator sandals. God, she looks so hot. I shake my head and begin to formulate an appropriate response. _Come on, at least last five minutes, Mitchell._

"Kommissar. How are you," I manage to get out. I mentally high five myself. I practically melt when she smiles at me.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. And how have you been? Still spreading your bumbling ineptitude all over the place," she asks with a chuckle.

I'm saved from responding when the waiter comes back to take more drink orders. I pick my drink up and down the rest of it. Chloe laughs to my right and lets the waiter know I need another drink.

"You're a lifesaver, Chlo," I whisper to her. Chloe flashes me a bright smile and a wink.

"Let's begin the negotiations then. If I'm to spend months on a tour with these silly American girls then I want everything figured out beforehand," Kommissar finally says.

And then the organizers are walking us through this entire setup. We're each going to be paid individually. And it's a pretty fantastic sum of money. Definitely worth the amount of work I'm going to miss to go on this damned tour in the first place. The sponsors are going to pay for everything. The travel, the hotels, the food, the outfits for shows, everything. It's going to be an international tour. We start here in LA, work our way across the US and Canada, Mexico, Central America, South America, Europe, Australia. We're literally going everywhere. I'm easily going to miss a year at the studio and I have no idea if my boss will even let me come back afterwards. By the end of the meeting, the organizers are leaving all of us with a copy of the contract and letting us think things over for a few days. I've also had three drinks and am working on my fourth by the end of the meeting. Kommissar keeps giving me these looks. Sly smirks and sultry eyes. Chloe never even got to me this way when we first met. The organizers pay the bill and leave us to finish our dinner. I down the rest of my drink, really starting to feel the gin in these drinks now.

"Anybody wanna hit up the club a couple blocks down? I DJ down there occasionally and it's a pretty nice set up," I offer.

The girls are all in, even Legacy and she's almost never up for partying in clubs. I hear the Germans quietly talking amongst themselves and just tune out. I'm sure they're discussing the contract. I hear the words 'tiny maus' and pause for just a second, but opt to leave them to it.

Kommissar's eyes connect with mine and she gives me a small smirk. "Do you mind if we join you, tiny maus? We could use a little unwinding ourselves."

This question shocks me into a brief silence. Partying with DSM? This close to Barden? This could get interesting. But what can it hurt.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You can just walk with us. It's only a couple blocks," I murmur.

Kommissar smiles down at me and nods. "Lead the way then, tiny maus."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiding alone at the bar was my original plan. I am well into my second jack and coke (probably shouldn't be mixing lights and darks, but whatever) when Chloe finds me.

"Beca, come dance with us! Legacy is even out there," she slurs a little while grabbing my hand.

"Chlo, I really don't want to," I tell her over the music.

She shakes her head and tugs on my hand. "Nope! It was your decision to come here and I'm not gonna let you hide up by the bar all night."

I have just enough time to grab my drink before Chloe tugs me onto the dance floor with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I've managed to have more drinks since I got on the dance floor. Probably because Amy keeps feeding me shots. When did I start dancing with Legacy and Stacie anyway? I can feel someone staring at me. I manage to focus long enough to glance around the room. My eyes connect with ice blue. A sly smile is the next thing I focus on. Blond, wavy hair is my next point.

And then everything is in motion. I'm making my way to the bathroom on unsteady feet. The room is spinning and I have no idea how I'm walking. People get out of my way easily enough and I'm suddenly in the bathroom. I push my way into a stall and work on unbuttoning my jeans. I'm like 99% positive that I'm going to piss my pants. I finally get them undone and move to sit down. I sigh in relief and allow my head to rest in my hands. The spinning is relieved for just a second. And then I'm forcing myself back up to leave the bathroom. I move out of the stall and wash my hands. I look at myself in the mirror. God, I am a hot mess. My hair is crazy, my face is red, and my mascara is starting to smudge. I need to get out of here soon. I splash some water on my face, nearly moaning at the sensation. When I look back up, Kommissar is smirking at me in the mirror. I yelp in surprise and turn to face her.

"Okay, you can't just sneak up on people like some hot sneaky German chick," I stumble out. _Great fucking response, Beca. I wonder who won the bet._

Kommissar smirks down at me and takes a step closer to me. I take a step back, which of course means she takes another step forward. This continues until I'm backed up against the sink. She steps closer to me, her scent overwhelming me. My breathing is a little ragged. Her fingers slip under my chin, guiding my gaze back up to her face. I get a great look at her cleavage on my way there though and it still looks fantastic.

"My, my, tiny maus. What a sweet talker you are," she teases.

"I'm not sweet talking you. I would have said something much better if that was my intention," I manage to get out.

She raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And what could that possibly be, hmm? Words are not your forte, troll."

My eyes take her in. All of her. I bite my lip slightly as I catch the sight of her collarbones peeking out of her sweater. My eyes travel up from there, to the column of her throat, her jawline, those perfect lips. Our eyes finally reconnect and she raises an eyebrow again. My hands move to place themselves on her forearms. Her smirk grows slightly.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are," I murmur quietly.

Kommissar seems shocked at this honest, intentional comment. She nods after a few seconds.

"Yes, but I believe it was a mistake the first time," she says with a smile.

I see her eyes move to my lips before she makes eye contact with me again. She starts to move in closer to me and I tilt my head back all too easily to meet her. Her lips brush mine ever so slightly. I release a half gasp, half moan at the sensation. I feel her smirk against me.

"What of the awkward, movie loving boy you were with the last time we met," she husks out against my lips.

 _Jesse._ We had broken up shortly after Worlds. It was my decision. He doesn't entirely agree with it. The passion in our relationship was gone. I was unhappy. He's convinced he can win me back so I haven't talked to him in awhile.

Kommissar moves away from me slightly as she awaits an answer. "We, uh, broke up. After Worlds. I wasn't happy anymore."

I make eye contact with her again. Her eyes have softened slightly and she smiles down at me. It's my eyes that flicker to her lips this time. I watch her move closer to me. I feel her lips brush mine again. The same noise leaves my mouth, if not a little more desperate than the last time. I push slightly closer to her in an attempt to fully connect our lips. She chuckles slightly against me, seemingly moving closer to me again. Our lips brush again, just a little more this time. I groan against her mouth, moving my hands to tangle in her hair.

"Don't be such a tease, Kommissar," I murmur against her lips. My mouth spits out her name in perfect, fluent German.

I watch her pupils dilate slightly at this. Her hands drop to my thighs, grasping the backs of them to push me onto the counter behind me. Her forehead pushes against mine. I wrap my thighs around her waist, my breathing slightly faster against her skin. Her lips brush mine again, but they linger this time, giving me the option. I press my lips against hers, greedy for the contact. I moan into her mouth, earning a growl from her as her hips push closer to me. She nips my bottom lip with her teeth, smirking slightly at the sound I make. She pulls back after this, her hands unwinding from my thighs, and removing my hands from her hair.

"Call me Luisa, tiny maus. If you are to yell my name in the future, I'd prefer it to be my real name," she husks before leaving the bathroom.

 _Holy fuck, Beca Mitchell. What have you gotten yourself into?_

 **AN: Long time, no see, huh everybody? I'm starting up a new fanfic. It's obviously going to be Beca/Kommissar. I haven't decided if I wanna make Jesse a complete dick in this one like I usually do. Let me know if you guys have any opinions on it. It's great to be back!** **Future-Mrs.-Croft**


	2. Texting the Kommissar

I wake up the next morning in a familiar bed, though it's definitely not my own. It's Chloe's. I roll over and grab my phone from the nightstand and see that it's almost ten in the morning. It's a good thing I don't work today I guess. Chloe is nowhere in sight, but I can smell coffee and there are voices in the living room. I roll out of Chloe's bed and walk into her kitchen.

"Hey Becs," she murmurs with a bright smile. Ugh, why does she have to be a morning person. How can she be a morning person after last night?

"Hey," I mumble as I begin to pour myself a cup of coffee. She hands me some Tylenol and I smile at her gratefully.

"Good morning DJ B," is exclaimed from practically right next to me. I turn to glare slightly at Amy and she just grins back at me. "Did you have a nice night with tall, hot, and German?"

 _The fuck is she even tal…Oh no. I definitely made out with Kommissar in the bathroom at the club last night. I bet I made a fool of myself._

My head drops into my hands and Chloe begins to sympathetically rub my back. "Hey, don't even worry about it. She's not the enemy anymore so I don't really mind. She is super hot. And she definitely has a toner for you," Chloe says with a giggle.

"I bet I made a complete ass out of myself, didn't I," I ask as I turn to bury my face into Chloe's shoulder.

A couple more of the Bellas trickle into Chloe's kitchen. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Emily, Lily, and Flo. Legacy looks about as rough as I feel, but the others look like they didn't just spend the entire night drinking.

"Well from what we heard, you really only made one terrible comment. Legacy won the bet," Chloe murmurs into my hair.

Legacy at least has the gall to look ashamed when I look over at her. I can't believe she even bet on me. She's clearly the only one here with any faith in me whatsoever.

"Well at least someone here has some faith in me. What horrible, backwards insult did I deliver this time?"

Amy is the first to start laughing, but the rest are relatively quick to follow. Chloe is the first to pull it together long enough to tell me what I said.

"She apparently ran into you in the bathroom and caught you by surprise. Which is no shock because you were drunk with a capital D last night. Anyway, you told her that she couldn't go sneaking up on you like some hot sneaky German chick," Chloe says while beginning to laugh again.

My head drops back into my hands as my embarrassment overtakes me. I am such a smooth talker. I'm sure she made sure to tell me that as well.

"How do you guys even know that," I ask begrudgingly.

Legacy pipes up this time. "Well, she told us. She came back from the bathroom long before you did. She told us what happened and let Chloe know that you should probably be taken home soon."

I groan and move to slam my head against Chloe's kitchen cabinets. Chloe puts her hand against my forehead so I can't do any real damage. I've clearly lost enough brain cells.

"Anyway, new topic. We told all the girls that we'd meet up for lunch and discuss the contract. We wanna give these people our answer asap," Chloe says.

I nod and run my hands through my hair. Fuck, I need a shower. And new clothes. And a new identity.

"Okay so let's meet up at café downtown around one-thirty," Chloe asks.

We all nod and begin to gather our stuff together. I go find my clothes from last night and my phone charger. A piece of paper falls out of my jeans when I pick them up. My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. I never carry anything in my pockets. I pick it up and notice the digits and name written in perfect script. She slipped her number into my jeans pocket. Holy shit.

"Beca, breathe. I can't have you passing out in my bedroom again," Chloe murmurs from behind me.

I turn and bury my face into her neck as I hold up the piece of paper. Chloe sighs and takes the scrap from my hand. I feel her smile against my forehead as she reads it over.

"Hey, this is awesome! She wouldn't have given you her number unless she wanted to see you again. I mean, yeah, we're all going on tour together, but it'll probably be nice to maybe just spend some quality time together or something, right? You totes have to text her today! Like right now," Chloe says excitedly.

I pull back from Chloe and look at her like she's grown a second head. "Uh, have you lost your mind? That sounds like the worst idea after last night."

Chloe grabs my shoulders and makes me look at her. "Hey, no. Beca, she wouldn't have given you this if she wasn't interested. Look, I know your last relationship went south. And I know you're afraid of that happening again, but that's no way to live life. She's into you, Becs. Just shoot her a text. All you have to do is say 'hey' or something. You don't have to confess your undying love for her or anything."

I let Chloe's words sink in for a few minutes before I nod. She's right. Sure, my relationship with Jesse went to shit. But we were never destined to be together like he always thought. I just wanted to make him happy. Even if it made me unhappy.

"Yeah, okay. I'll text her. I'll see you guys at the café. I need a shower. And I should probably check on Mr. Business," I murmur.

Chloe rolls her eyes and chuckles. "I still can't believe you named your ferret that. Go on, get out of my apartment."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't actually text her until awhile later. And by awhile, I mean I've showered, eaten a pop tart, and let Mr. Business loose on my apartment. He's presently running around with his favorite ball in his mouth. Cute little fucker. I pick my phone up again. I've already saved her contact information. She's even under Luisa instead of Kommissar. I did put a cat emoji next to her name though. _Come on Mitchell. You made out with her in a bathroom last night. You can send her a text._

I finally open up her tab and begin typing. Keep it simple, like Chloe said.

 **B: Hey, it's Beca**

There, that wasn't so hard. Now we just wait. I glance at the time and notice it's already one. I should probably get going. I take a couple snapchats with Mr. Business for my story before placing him back in his pen. He just waddles over to his bed and plops down. Such a good boy. I check my phone as I get into my car. Still no text. It's only been a couple minutes, calm down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I drop into a seat next to Chloe. She grins at me and gives me a wink. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone. I have a new notification. I swallow sorta nervously and pull open my texts.

 **L: Beca? I don't believe I know a Beca. Unless this is a certain tiny maus, in which case that's how you should address yourself.**

Are all Germans this infuriating or is it just her? Chloe catches sight of the text and giggles a little bit. I nudge her with my elbow. The last thing I need is the other girls teasing me about this. Especially Amy.

 **B: Yeah, the tiny maus. You are the terrifyingly tall German chick I made out with in a bathroom last night, right? Or am I texting another, equally as infuriating German?**

Chloe gives me a sly thumbs up, signifying that I'm not making a complete fool out of myself. I tuck my phone into my pocket as the waiter comes to take our drink order. Chloe starts to go over the contract after we order our food. I'm kinda zoning in and out. I mean, we're gonna end up signing this thing anyway and then I'm gonna have to talk my boss into it. Looking so forward to that argument tomorrow morning. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I attempt to discreetly remove it.

 **L: You didn't seem to find me so infuriating last night. However, that is a different matter. What are you doing today?**

 **B: I'm currently out to lunch with the Bellas. We're going over this contract so we can give the organizers an answer. We'll sign it either way. And it just means I'll have to talk to my boss and it'll go terribly.**

 **L: Why do you think the talk with your boss will go terribly, tiny maus?**

 **B: He's just super intense about work. Something about him sleeping on a bed of Grammies. I just don't feel like asking for like a year off work will go over well.**

 **L: I can go with you, if you like? Maybe I can intimidate him as well as I did you when we first met.**

I scoff and shake my head. Nobody intimidates my boss. It's practically impossible. I practically moan as our food finally comes out. I am so hungry. Chloe is still going over a few details of the contract, but she seems to resign herself after the food comes out.

"Are we signing this thing or not," Amy asks through a mouthful of food.

Everybody glances around at each other before their gazes land on me. "Why are you all looking at me? This is a group decision."

"Well, yeah, but you're like our unquestioned leader," Stacie says.

I finish chewing the toast in my mouth before I answer. My phone buzzes and I glance down at it quickly. Face the wrath of my boss or face the wrath of the blond German when I refuse this tour? I contemplate it for a few more minutes before I make my decision.

"Yeah, we're signing it."

Definitely the potential wrath of my boss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm ridiculously nervous as I walk into my boss's office the next morning. He's on the phone when I first walk in and holds up a finger. I nod and take a seat in front of his desk. My phone buzzes and I slip it out of my pocket. I have a couple texts from different people. Chloe has texted me saying she'll see me tonight for our second meeting with the organizers. Fat Amy has texted asking if I need any of her confidence for my boss talk. I try not to laugh when I read it. The last is from Luisa and oddly it's the most comforting.

 **L: You will be just fine, Beca. Call me if you need to talk afterwards.**

I smile slightly and put my phone away as my boss hangs up. "What can I do for you, Reggie?"

I take a deep breath and launch into the logistics of this entire situation. He sits back and listens, at least not interrupting me while I explain what's going on. When I'm done, he temples his fingers and looks at me for a few seconds, silently.

"Okay, so you want me to basically give you a year off work to go do a tour with a group you competed against at an acapella championship thing," he asks.

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. He continues to look at me for just a second before nodding.

"Okay. Your job will be here when you get back, Reggie. You're one of the best producers I have. Who would I replace you with? Dax? This company would go under faster than I could say his name. I'm glad you have this opportunity, Reggie. Get out, see the world, and then come back and write some kickass songs about it."

I smile at him and nod. "Absolutely. Thank you so much, sir. I appreciate it so much."

He nods and waves me out as his phone begins to ring again. I pull my phone out of my pocket as I exit his office. Luisa is the first person I think to text.

 **B: It went great! He told me my job would be here when I got back from the tour and all he wanted was for me to write kickass songs about it when I got back.**

I pick my headphones back up and start listening through some of the tracks I'm supposed to listen to today. Looking for new talent is always such a joy. My phone buzzes a few minutes later.

 **L: That is fantastic news, tiny maus! I am glad you will be in a good mood at the dinner tonight. Perhaps we can go to the club again? ;)**

 **B: Ha, no. After last night, I am in no condition to go out drinking again. You'll see me drinking plenty on the tour. You can show me around all the good places in Europe.**

 **L: Of course! I would love to. Anyway, I have a business lunch in a few moments so I will see you tonight. Have a good day, tiny maus.**

 **B: Good luck! And thanks, you too.**

I smile to myself as I set my phone down. Maybe I won't make a complete fool of myself tonight. I bet the girls all have bets on me still.


	3. Feisty Maus

Work is rather uneventful. I find myself waiting to leave so I can wait for this dinner to start. The girls have a group chat going on, in which Amy is attempting to talk us into clubbing again. Legacy makes up some excuse about try outs and I obviously feel in no mood to party again, but everyone else seems to be all in. I finally tell them that I'll only go if Legacy goes. That gets them off my back long enough to get some work done. In fact, by the time they start bugging me again, I'm walking out to my car to go home. I finally acquiesce and they say they'll all meet at my apartment in an hour. That'll give us a couple hours before dinner. I groan as I climb into my car. The things I do for this group of girls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe and Amy are the first to my apartment. Amy immediately seeks out Mr. Business. She loves him to death. I just have to make sure she doesn't try to wrestle him again. Chloe makes a beeline for my bedroom. I groan and follow her, knowing exactly what she's doing.

"Get your compression shorts for little Beca because you're wearing these tonight," she says while holding up a pair of leather pants.

My jaw drops open at Chloe's suggestion. She was the first to find out about my downstairs situation. She did barge in on my shower freshman year. The other girls have found out through the years, but they're all cool about it. Stacie was really interested in it for awhile, but I shot that down. Jesse never found out. I mean, I never got aroused around him so it's not like it was super obvious. And we definitely never had sex. Like ew. I probably could've ended our relationship so much sooner if I'd just told him about it. Anyway, back to the current situation.

"Have you lost your mind," I say incredulously as I drop onto my bed.

Chloe drops into my lap, causing me to grunt slightly. "Beca, come on! We're totes gonna play your bad girl card. It'll be just like your freshman year. Only it involves leather pants. This will make you close to irresistible to her."

"Nice leather pants! Who are we using them against tonight? Tall, blond, and German," Amy asks from my doorway. Mr. Business has somehow managed to perch on top of her head.

"I let myself in at just the right time. Let's plan this outfit," Stacie says, weaving around Amy into my room.

I let my head fall back onto my bed and I groan again. It's gonna be a long night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Stacie and Chloe have me dressed the way they want, it's time to leave for the restaurant. The combination of my compression shorts and these leather pants are going to be the death of me. Like, who the fuck would willing wear these? My outfit is composed of these damn leather pants, a white deep v-neck, combat boots, and a leather jacket. So many cows were killed for this outfit. My make up is done like it usually is because I'm perpetually a tiny alt girl. Chloe and Stacie are far too excited about my look.

"Okay, guys, we need to go. We're gonna be late otherwise. Amy, put Mr. Business in his pen, please."

Amy does as I ask and then we're all heading out the door. I offer to drive since I have the SUV. My phone vibrates as I start it up and I slide it out to glance at it before I take off.

 **L: See you soon, tiny maus.**

I smile to myself and begin making my way to the restaurant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DSM has actually beaten us to the restaurant this time. The organizers still aren't here, which is a good thing. Luisa is talking to Pieter when we walk in. I notice the seat across from her is open. Chloe follows me so she can sit next to me. Pieter says something to Luisa in German and she's suddenly turning to look at me. I notice her eyes darken ever so slightly as they take in my appearance.

"Maybe we should change your name to feisty maus," she murmurs with a smirk.

I smirk back and take my seat, shrugging off my jacket. Her eyes drop to my chest for a fraction of a second before she reconnects our eyes. She gives me a small, sultry smile and raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulders and give the waiter my drink order. Let the games begin.

Luisa opens her mouth to say something right as the organizers walk in. From that point, everything is legal talk and bullshit. I'm nearly bored to tears. My phone vibrates in my jacket. I chance a look at Luisa, receiving a sly wink in return. I pull my phone out and pull up our conversation.

 **L: Leather suits you, tiny maus. You should wear it more often.**

 **B: Would you like that?**

Luisa's eyes meet mine after she reads my text. Ice blue has given way to almost navy.

 **L: You have no idea. Do you have plans after this? Braving the club again, perhaps?**

 **B: The girls have talked me into going. I don't think I'm drinking though. I drove most of us here.**

 **L: We could just sit and talk. I have an early morning tomorrow so I don't plan on drinking tonight either.**

A small smile graces my lips at the suggestion.

 **B: I would like that.**

Luisa smiles at me from across the table and tucks her phone back into her jeans. Chloe nudges me with her elbow and gives me a discreet thumbs up. This night might actually turn out better than I planned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grab a booth when we get to the club. I manage one of the VIP booths since I DJ here most weekends. I end up ordering a gin and tonic just to keep myself calm during this conversation I'm gonna have with Luisa. We've known each other on a personal level for a very short amount of time. Chloe tells me to relax before she's dragged onto the dance floor with our friends. Luisa smiles as she sits down across the booth from me.

"So much for not drinking tonight, hmm," she murmurs with a smile.

I set my drink on the table as I roll my eyes. "It'll be my only one. Wrangling a drunken Amy and Chloe will require me to be mostly sober."

Her smile widens slightly. "Not looking for a repeat of the night before last then? Such a shame. I had so much fun."

I return her smile with a smirk. "You saw me in rare form. I don't get like that often. I also work tomorrow morning and working in the music business with a hangover isn't fun. Speaking of my job, what is it you do now? Are you like a headmistress at some strict military academy," I tease.

It's Luisa's turn to roll her eyes. "Make fun of me if you wish, but I disciplined DSM well. We were undefeated until your little group came along. Nein, however. I work as a research psychologist."

I manage to keep my jaw from dropping, but I'm still shocked. I knew she was smart. That was abundantly clear when we first met. But holy shit.

"Wow, that's amazing! Do you like it?"

She smiles at my enthusiasm and nods. "Ja, I love it. And you produce music, ja? That must be a dream for you."

I nod and take a sip of my drink. "It's stressful. Especially with my boss, but I love it. I helped produce the single that Rihanna just released a couple days ago. That was the single most stressful thing I've done other than trying to get the Bellas reinstated at the collegiate level."

Luisa smiles at me. "You really care for these girls. Especially the red headed one. Chloe?"

I nod. "We've been through a lot together. I didn't have a lot of friends when I started college. I was kind of an outcast. They're like my family, you know? More like family than my actual family."

"DSM and I are the same way. Pieter and I especially. We grew up together. I can't believe that you were an outcast though. You're so charming that I find it hard for anyone to not like you," Luisa teases.

I laugh, which causes Luisa to smile even more. "I know I'm so charming now, but trust me, I didn't really get along with anyone in high school. I, uh, have a defect that freaked a lot of people out," I murmur quietly.

Luisa moves to sit next to me. Her hand rests itself on top of mine. I avoid eye contact with her until she moves to make me look at her.

"Beca, tiny maus, you can trust me. I know we haven't known each other long. Certainly not as long as you've known your other friends. But I would like to think that we are beginning to connect on a more personal level. I would like for you to be able to trust me," Luisa murmurs softly.

I finally make eye contact with her. Luisa's ice blue eyes don't appear to hold any deceit. I mean, we aren't enemies anymore. The worst that could happen is she decides she's no longer interested. I bite my bottom lip at that thought. I don't like that idea. But then again, if we do decide to hook up or date or whatever then it would probably be beneficial if she already knows about my situation. I sigh and look away from her again.

"This is something that's extremely personal to me. I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone. Including Pieter," I tell her.

Luisa nods at me. "Of course, Beca. I will not tell anyone."

I take a deep breath. Luisa's hand squeezes my own slightly in encouragement. My eyes meet hers again. I'm met with nothing but concern.

"I was born with male reproductive organs. My doctors never really figured out why. It's just a freak defect. So instead of normal shit downstairs, I have a penis and testicles. I can produce sperm and thus I can get women pregnant."

Luisa's facial expression doesn't change. She doesn't freak out and storm off. She doesn't look disgusted. She maintains eye contact with me and gives me a small smile.

"That would explain something from the other night," she murmurs playfully.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. "I am so sorry. It has a mind of its own."

Luisa laughs and rests her hand on my arm. "Tiny maus, it may have been the first time I have been in a situation like that, but I certainly doubt it will be the last."

I smile and roll my eyes. I think she's taking this better than Chloe even did. Chloe was stunned into silence for at least five minutes. Serves her right for walking into random shower stalls.

"So, you're not like freaked out? Or disgusted? You're cool with this? Because like I know we've only been talking for a couple days and we've barely known each other in general for a year, but I'd like to think this is actually going somewhere," I say with a nervous smile.

Luisa returns my smile and squeezes my arm. "It most certainly is going somewhere if I can help it. As for your condition, it doesn't bother me at all. It is simply something that science and medicine cannot explain. It does not influence how I feel about you at all. If anything, it makes me more interested," she murmurs with a wink.

My cheeks flush again and Luisa laughs. She suddenly stands up and holds out her hand.

"Come, let's go get a couple drinks in and dance a little. It'll be fun," she says playfully.

I roll my eyes, but grab her hand nonetheless. "Oh my God, your hands are still so fucking soft."

Luisa grins and winks at me. "You should feel the rest of me."

My jaw drops and Luisa laughs as she begins leading me to the bar. This woman is going to be the death of me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe and Amy are practically feeding me shots, per Luisa's request. I drove here, how the fuck am I gonna get home? I slam back the shot of whiskey in front of me and shake my head. I think that's like at least 6 and it's only been an hour. The song Skin by Rihanna comes on and someone is grabbing my hand. I can tell it's Luisa by the way her hands feel. So soft. Is this song too sexual for us to be dancing to? I mean, I just told her that I had a penis and we've been talking like two days. Her hips roll into mine slightly and any train of thought I had is out the window. I bite my lip and allow my hands to slip up her shirt slightly. My teeth dig harder into my bottom lip as I realize that the rest of her does appear to be softer than her hands. I thank whatever higher being there is that she's not wearing heels tonight because it means she's only a few inches taller than me.

"Is that a pencil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me," Luisa murmurs huskily into my ear.

My forehead leans against Luisa's chest as I pull her closer, making sure that every inch of me is pressed against her. Luisa's hands tangle in my thick curls, tugging me impossibly closer. My hips grind into her and I feel more than I hear the small moan she releases. I allow my lips to brush her exposed collarbone. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon washes over my senses. One of my hands moves to grab her chin while the other remains on her waist. My lips crash into hers as the song begins to wind down slightly. Luisa growls slightly against my lips as my teeth nip at her bottom lip. This is literally everything I ever dreamed it could be. Luisa's hands tighten their hold in my hair as our kiss begins to deepen. Her lips part willingly for my tongue. I can feel my head start to spin the second our tongues brush each other. That could also be due to oxygen deprivation, but technicalities. My nails scrape across Luisa's abdomen, earning me another hip roll. I pull away, my breathing heavy and ragged. Luisa's eyes are clouded with desire and her lips are bruised.

"Remind me to change your name in my phone to feisty maus," she murmurs playfully as her hands slowly untangle from my hair.

I nod and brush my lips against hers again.

"If you keep doing that then I will be forced to become acquainted with your not so little friend quicker than originally planned," she growls through clenched teeth.

I bite my bottom lip innocently. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Luisa," I murmur.

It's her turn to sport the dropped jaw look. It only lasts a few seconds before she begins to laugh.

"Oh yes, much quicker than originally planned, my feisty maus," she murmurs as she grabs my hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything is a blur from there. I'm asking the girls if they can all get home okay and they're promising me they can. Amy and Stacie are cheering me out of the club. And then I'm suddenly in my apartment, attached to Luisa at the lips.

Luisa quickly slips off her shoes by the front door, pulling away from me long enough to allow me to do the same. And then she's kissing me again and all I know is Luisa. I push Luisa in the direction of my bedroom, stopping to ravish her against various walls a couple times. When we finally reach my room, I'm closing the door and pushing her towards my bed. She pushes away from me, pulling her shirt off as she does so. My mouth practically goes dry at the sight. I move towards her again, my hands reaching out to move over soft skin. Luisa presses her lips to mine again, her hands dropping to pull my own shirt off. She pulls away from me and sits down on the bed, her hands unfastening her bra.

"What is it you Americans say? Take a picture, it will last longer?"

I break out of my stare and laugh as I move towards the bed. I straddle her lap and press myself against her. Luisa's eyes darken again. She begins pressing kisses against my chest. My own hands move to unclasp my bra. Luisa pulls back long enough to help me remove the garment before she goes back to her kissing. I sigh and press a kiss to the top of her head. I draw a hiss through my teeth as her lips are wrapping around my nipple, gently sucking.

"I can't wait to see what else you can do with your mouth," I whisper against her skin.

Luisa moans around my nipple before pulling back and reconnecting our lips. I moan and begin unbuttoning her jeans. She helps me work them off before she turns her attention to my leather pants. It takes a few more minutes to work mine off as opposed to hers. And she's slightly more frustrated when her eyes land on the compression shorts.

"I can tell you that I'm not wearing anything under these shorts. But Chloe insisted there was no amount of tucking that would hide my dick in leather pants," I explain.

Luisa offers me a smile before kissing me again. "Don't worry about it, tiny maus."

Our kiss intensifies again. I push her back on my bed, continuing to straddle her. Luisa's hands cup my breasts, playing with my nipples as she does so. I feel her hips begin moving against mine. I can feel myself getting impossibly harder by the second. I roll off of Luisa and grab a condom out of my bedside table drawer. Luisa helps me work my compression shorts off. Her eyes lock onto my penis as soon as they're gone. I open my mouth to say something, but my mouth fails me as Luisa's hand wraps around me. She continues to stroke me for a few minutes before removing her hand and laying back on my bed. My fingers clumsily rip open the condom wrapper and slide the condom over myself. I all but rip Luisa's underwear off, causing her to moan.

"Who knew you'd be the dominant one, feisty maus? Certainly not me," she murmurs teasingly.

I smile down at her as I position myself to enter her. Luisa moves her hand to help me. It takes a few seconds, but we get there. I'm suddenly wrapped in a white hot, wet heat. I moan and allow my head to drop to Luisa's chest. Luisa spreads her thighs a little wider, forcing me further inside of her. I move my head up to look at her. Her eyes meet mine. Her normally ice blue eyes have turned navy. She gives me a nod, signaling that she's okay. I pull out before pushing back in, causing her to moan.

My thrusts get harder and more frequent as she becomes accustomed to my size. Luisa's hands tangle in my hair, pulling me closer to crash our lips together. I growl into her mouth as her teeth nip at lips. She pulls away a few minutes later, her lips seeking purchase on my skin. I am gonna have so many hickies tomorrow.

I can feel Luisa starting to tighten around me. Her head drops back onto the pillows, slurred German leaving her lips. I smirk a little at watching the German woman coming undone beneath me. I pick up my pace and watch as her reaction intensifies. Her nails dig into my shoulders, creating crescent shapes as they dig deeper.

"So close, feisty maus."

My pace picks up again and I can feel her beginning to tighten around me. Luisa is suddenly screaming my name, along with several German expletives. The feeling of her tightening around me throws me into my own orgasm. I barely stop myself from collapsing on top of her. I pull out after a few more seconds and discard the condom. I lay down next to Luisa and wait for her to return to the land of the living. Her eyes finally open and she turns to look at me. I smirk at her and receive a small smile in return.

"You're welcome," I murmur teasingly.

Luisa snorts and pushes me slightly. "Do not be so cocky, tiny maus. I'll be ready for round two in just a moment and then we will see who is thanking who."

I raise an eyebrow as she pushes herself off my mattress and straddles me. This woman will be the death of me.


	4. Surprises and Lunch Dates

I'm woken up by an annoying alarm the next morning. When I manage to open my eyes, I realize it's still dark. I groan and push my head underneath my pillow. The warmth pressed against my back begins to move and I groan again. Luisa's low chuckle hits my ears. I roll over when she finally turns off her alarm. Her blond locks are a little tangled, but she still looks just as gorgeous as last night. I'm sure I look like a fucking gremlin right now. She would be the one person I know that wakes up looking perfect.

"Güten Morgen, kleine maus," Luisa murmurs sleepily.

I feel myself twitch at her sleepy German. Her accent is thicker in the mornings.

"Good morning. What ungodly hour could it possibly be for it to still be dark," I question with my eyes half closed.

Luisa smiles and shakes her head. "It's a little after six in the morning. I have to be at work around eight and I still need to shower and change my clothes."

I briefly consider the thought of just telling her to stay and she can wear my clothes. But then I remember she's the female equivalent of the jolly green giant (minus the green, of course) and my clothes would never fit her. I feel Luisa's arms wrap around my waist and tug me closer to her.

"I would stay if I could, tiny maus," she murmurs into my ear.

I let my body relax against hers slightly and sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, I'll get up with you," I murmur.

Luisa presses a kiss to my shoulder and shakes her head. "Tiny maus, I think I can remember where your front door is. I know you don't need to be up for another few hours. Don't worry about it," she says as she stands up.

I roll over to get a good look at her as she begins to collect her things. God, she has a great ass. She turns and looks at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm gonna go make a pot of coffee," I murmur as the blood begins to rise to my cheeks. Luisa gives me a sly smirk as she pulls on her jeans.

 _Christ, Mitchell, pull it together. If you keep looking at her like that then she might never leave. Wait, why is that bad? Pull it together, dammit!_

Luisa walks into my kitchen as my coffee finishes brewing. I check the clock on the coffee machine and see it's about six thirty in the morning.

"Should I make the assumption that you've come to say goodbye in your ridiculously sexy native language? Or have you come in here to potentially say something infuriating," I tease as I pour my coffee.

Luisa scoffs and uses her hips to press me against the counter. "Someone is still feeling feisty. I thought I had fucked that out of you last night," she husks out against my skin.

I feel myself perk up slightly and I know she can feel it. Her lips brush along the side of my face and I turn my head to capture them with my own. Luisa's body presses impossibly closer to mine as our kiss becomes more heated. Her hands grasp my thighs and she pushes me on top of the counter. My thighs wrap around her waist and my hips roll against her. Luisa moans into my mouth as her hands move to tangle in my hair. My own hands drop to the hem of her shirt, fingers teasing the soft skin beneath. Luisa hums into my mouth before promptly pulling away from me.

"As much as we both enjoy this, I will never make it to work at this rate. I have to go, tiny maus," she murmurs against my lips.

I huff and make a fake pouting face. Luisa laughs and pecks my lips again before going to pull on her shoes.

"Are you pouty maus now? Tell you what, we can have lunch together today, hmm?"

I smile and give her a nod. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Luisa smiles back at me as she stands back up. "Great! I will text you some ideas in a bit and you can choose. I'll pick you up from the studio, ja?"

I nod again as I take a sip of my coffee. "Sounds like a plan, katze," I murmur, smirking a little as the German word flows from my mouth.

Luisa's eyes darken ever so slightly and she gives me a sly smirk. "We will definitely be talking about just how much German you know at lunch. I must go now lest I be late for work. I will text you, kleine maus."

Luisa walks back over to me and presses her lips to mine again. She hums as she pulls back from me, giving me another sly smirk before striding out my front door. _Good God, this woman will be the death of me._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I end up texting Chloe around eight thirty to see if she wants to grab breakfast before work. She doesn't have work today so she's all down for it. We agree to meet up at our favorite café downtown. I get there first. How shocking. Chloe will probably be late to her own wedding. I go ahead and grab a booth and order coffee. I've known how Chloe likes her coffee since my sophomore year at Barden. You learn a lot about a group of girls when you spend so much damn time around them. Although, I don't think any of us needed to know what shape Amy attempted to shave her pubes into. I pray that Legacy never has to attempt to reinstate the Bellas because of something like that. Fuck, I pray the Bellas never have another member like Amy. That woman is one of a kind and it should stay that way. I'm broken out of my reverie by someone saying my name. I'm caught off guard in general, but I'm more caught off guard by the fact that it's a man's voice. The only men I generally tend to be around these days are the ones I work with. I look up and my eyes connect with a pair of familiar brown orbs.

"Beca, hey! How have you been," Jesse asks as he slides into the seat across from me.

This would be my fucking luck. Jesus fucking Christ. "Uh, hey. I've been pretty great. Just helped Rihanna drop a single. Going on a worldwide tour with the girls and DSM. You?"

He looks shocked by the things that I tell him. Dude, I'm good at what I do. Like, why is he so shocked?

"Wow, that's great! Sounds like you'll have a pretty busy schedule pretty soon. We should, uh, meet up. Maybe go out sometime and catch up or something," he stutters out.

This is gonna be so painful for both of us. "Um, well I don't think that would be a good idea, Jesse."

He already looks like I kicked his puppy. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my jeans pocket. It's Luisa with a small list of places for lunch.

 **B: I'll let you know about lunch. Right now, I've managed to get myself stuck in a very awkward conversation with my ex.**

I set my phone down and turn my gaze back to Jesse. "So why is it you don't want to catch up exactly?"

 **L: I look forward to it, tiny maus. As for your ex, tell him to leave you alone or I will end him. I don't share.**

I try to hide my smile slightly at Luisa's jealousy. She is so hot when she's jealous. I should probably tell Jesse why it's not a good idea about catching up.

"Right, uh, well there are a couple reasons. First, you wanna get back together and I don't. Catching up would be a bad idea. Second, I'm kind of seeing someone right now," I tell him.

Jesse, again, looks shocked. "Beca, I thought we were good together. Like, yeah, we had a few less than great moments, but overall I feel like we had a good relationship. And I can't believe you're seeing someone. Do I know them?"

 **L: I'm not joking, kleine maus. I will end him.**

I smile at my phone and again, put off answering her. "Jesse, we will never work out. We just won't. Trust me. As for who I'm seeing, yes and no to you knowing them. You've met them in passing, but you're not friends."

 **B: You are so hot when you're jealous. I mean, you're hot all the time, but jealousy looks as good on you as leather and mesh.**

"I wanna know the real reason you think we wouldn't work. And you're being too vague about who you're seeing," he answers slightly angrily.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? And where the fuck is Chloe? I'm gonna kill her when she gets here.

"First of all, I don't owe you any explanations so fuck off. And I'm seeing someone from DSM and I'm very happy with them so again, fuck off," I say through clenched teeth.

Chloe picks that moment to walk into the café. She sees Jesse immediately and makes a beeline for the table.

"Hey Becs, sorry I'm late! I was running behind, per the usual," she says with a grin.

"I just think if there's a specific reason you don't think we'll work then I should know. We were together for like three years. Also, I bet it's that Pieter guy. The guy liner is totally up your alley" he murmurs.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, you really wanna know then I'll tell you. First, why won't I reconsider a relationship with you? I have male reproductive organs. You heard me right, Jesse. I have a penis and testicles just like you do. We dated for three years and you never noticed. So there's that. Secondly, Pieter isn't up my alley. He's not even up my road. I'm seeing Luisa aka the Kommissar. Now, could you please leave so I can have breakfast with Chloe before I go to work," I practically growl out.

Jesse has the sense to look taken aback. I did just throw a lot at him. But he wanted answers and that's what I gave him.

"Uh, okay, well I gotta go. It was nice seeing you, Beca."

And with those parting words, Jesse Swanson is once again gone from my life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luisa and I continue to text even after I get to work, though it's less frequent. Work just has to interfere with my personal life. Work is about to involve my personal life a month or so from now. My phone vibrates on my desk and I snatch it up.

 **L: I'm here, tiny maus.**

I grin and gather up my things before heading outside. My heart practically melts at my feet as I catch sight of Luisa on a motorcycle. She gives me that lopsided grin of hers and laughs.

"Did you expect something else? A typical German car? A Volkswagen perhaps," she teases as she hands me a helmet.

I slide the helmet on my head before maneuvering my way behind her.

"I mean, I expected everything and anything except a motorcycle. Especially a Ducati. This thing is basically sex on wheels," I practically gush.

 _Christ, Mitchell. You're like a teenage boy, getting all excited over a motorcycle._

"Well, I like to think I'm practically sex on heels so it's fitting, ja? I also have a Jeep Wrangler, all blacked out. But it was too nice a day to pass up my baby," she murmurs affectionately.

She starts her bike up and the damn thing practically purrs. Fuck, I need one of these.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lunch spot turns out to be a quaint little diner. I hop off the bike and wait while Luisa feeds the meter. We're seated in a booth by a window and have our drink orders taken before we're left to look at the menu. It's then that I take in Luisa's appearance. She, of course, looks stunning anyway. She always does. Her hair is pulled back in a neat bun. Her makeup is more toned down than it usually is, but it suits her. Hell, everything suits her. She has on a blue collared blouse, which makes her eyes pop. Form-fitting black slacks and black heels complete the ensemble. God, she's so gorgeous.

"Thank you, tiny maus," she murmurs with a smile.

 _Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?_

"How much of that did I say out loud," I ask as the blood begins to rush to my face.

Luisa grins at me and lets out a low chuckle. "Just the bit about me being gorgeous. Do not worry, maus. The rest of your thoughts are safe. For now," she murmurs with a wink.

I roll my eyes and put my menu down, already knowing that I'll end up with a cheeseburger. I take a sip of my coke and raise a questioning eyebrow at Luisa. She straight up looks like she's eye-fucking me. Why the hell would I even care if she was?

"So, let's talk about your run in with the puppy-eyed, movie boy this morning," she starts.

I give her a small smirk. Her eyes have darkened at her mention of Jesse. Jealousy is such a good look on her.

"Bist du eifersüchtig," I question in German.

"Ja, sehr," she answers quickly.

I smile and reach out to grab her hand on top of the table. "Don't be. Basically, I was waiting for Chloe to meet me for breakfast and she was late, like she always is. I heard someone say my name and there he was. He kept pestering me about meeting up sometime to catch up because he basically wants to get back together. He doesn't understand why I broke up with him. He thought our relationship was perfect. Anyway, long story short, I shot him down over and over and he wouldn't take the hint. Then Chloe finally shows up and right as she makes it to our table, I let him know that I have a dick and that I'm seeing you."

Luisa takes in everything I've told her before gently squeezing my hand. "I am proud of you for standing up for yourself, Beca. I have been and always will be a jealous person. But I will never hinder you from doing what you wish. But if he continues to be a nuisance, please let me know," she murmurs softly.

I nod and squeeze her hand back. "Of course I will, Luisa. Now, let's order our food and change the subject. How's work been so far today?"

The waitress pops over to take our order just as Luisa starts to answer. We both place our orders and then carry on with our conversation.

"It's been trying. Research psychology is a difficult profession. Especially since I enjoy having instant gratification," she tells me.

"I understand that. I'm the same way so producing music has been interesting. I didn't really have my own sound until this year. It's hard after you've been part of a group for so long. But I think I finally got it. My boss and Rihanna certainly think so," I say with a small smile.

Luisa smiles back at me. "I'm glad you're doing well. Are you excited for the tour? We only have a few more weeks until we have our first stop in LA."

I nod. "For sure. It'll be nice to be back with all the girls again. And we of course have to show you guys up, so I'll need details on your choreography and set lists," I tell her jokingly.

Luisa laughs and shakes her head. "You are quite the cheeky little maus! But I am afraid we will be wiping the floor with you and your band of misfits," she says with a teasing grin.

I open my mouth to reply when the waitress comes back with our food.

"You win. For now," I murmur with a coy smile.

 **AN: Holy snakes, Batman! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Work, work, and more work. Throw school and some writer's block in there and you've got me not posting shit for a month. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not gonna villanize Jesse this time. Just make him a dumbass lol. Have a good one everybody! +Future-Mrs.-Croft+**

 **Translations**

" **Are you jealous?"**

" **Yes, very much."**

 **If those are off a little, I apologize. I'm not fluent in German and google translate does its best.**


	5. Tour Beginnings and Lesbian Clubs

A few weeks later finds me rushing to get all my shit together so we can leave for the airport. Where the hell are my headphones? I finally spot them partially under my desk and snatch them up before doing a quick sweep. I think that's everything. The horn downstairs honks and I'm then trying to figure out how Amy got in the front of the limo. I pick up Mr. Business's portable cage and run out of the apartment. Amy waves at me through the sky roof of the limo. What the fuck is even going on? I load all my things in and jump in the back with everyone else.

"The one time I'm on time, you're the one who almost makes us late," Chloe teases as I take my seat next to her.

"Oh, bite me, Beale," I joke back.

Chloe grins before delivering her retort. "I don't think the Kommissar would like that very much."

I roll my eyes and check my phone.

 **L: Our plane leaves in an hour, maus. I would very much like to see the inside of my hotel room before our performance.**

 **B: We're on our way now. We'll be there in like twenty minutes.**

"Amy, you need to sit down before we hit the freeway," I yell up at her through the window.

"Not gonna happen, Shawshank! I'm going the whole way like-." Amy suddenly is cut off by a fair amount of coughing. Her face is red when she finally lowers herself into a seat.

"Did you swallow a bug," I ask while stifling a laugh.

Amy's lack of an answer is all the answer we need. The rest of us start laughing. Amy pouts for a bit, but she eventually joins in. This is gonna be such a good time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We arrive at our gate about fifteen minutes after we get to the airport. Security is always such a bitch. Like, do I really look like I'm creative enough to make a bomb with a regular tube of toothpaste? Lily, probably, but me, definitely not. Luisa stands up as we approach and grins at my appearance.

"I'm sure you were so intimidating at security, tiny maus. Did you pout at them like you are doing to me now," she teases.

I stick my tongue out at her. "God forbid I pack a normal sized tube of toothpaste by accident," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Und here I thought we may actually get another tour from the Bellas being unprofessional," Pieter says from behind Luisa.

Luisa shoots him a playful glare and he grins before walking over to some of their other teammates.

"Also, fuck you for the last comment. Our show isn't for another two days, Luisa. Did you really think I'd make us that late," I ask her playfully.

Luisa smirks down at me and shrugs. "You are full of surprises, maus. I never know what to expect from you. As for the fucking, I will take care of that once we get to LA," she whispers with a wink.

My jaw drops as Luisa turns to grab her bags from the floor. "Come along, maus. Our flight is ready to board."

 _Fucking Germans. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this tour?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bonus of the private jet is that there are no assigned seats. Well, that's both a blessing and a curse. Amy and Pieter are sitting next to one another, trading insults among other things. Chloe is flirting with the brunette girl from the Riff-Off. I should probably talk to Chloe about her sudden interest in experimenting. I'm of course sitting next to Luisa. I have my mixing equipment out and I'm just working on a few side projects. Luisa has allowed me to lean up against her while I work. She doesn't seem to mind. She's definitely not the type to keep quiet about things that are bothering her.

I put my laptop away after about an hour. I have zero ability to focus. I sigh heavily and lean my head against Luisa's shoulder. I feel her move to look at me.

"What is it, maus? Bored already," she questions.

I nod and close my eyes. "I've been trying to mix or something, but I can't focus long enough. I might just sleep the rest of this plane ride."

Luisa's lips brush caress the top of my head and I feel myself leaning into it. "We should be there in a little over three hours. Get some sleep. I wouldn't want you to underperform and blame it on you being tired," she jests into my hair.

I scoff and headbutt her shoulder. "Rude. I would like to remind you that I am the kicker of ass."

It's Luisa's turn to scoff. I can practically see her eyes roll in her head. "You? I would like to remind you that you are so tiny. Like an elf. Do you not remember the first time we had this conversation?"

I nod and suppress a yawn. "It's hard to forget that day. I unintentionally flirted with you so much in a five-minute time span. It still haunts my dreams."

Luisa chortles and presses another kiss to my head. "Sleep. I'll wake you when we land."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tiny maus, wake up. For the love of all that is German, Beca. Wake up," I hear through the fog in my brain.

I crack an eye open and glare at Luisa. "I'm going to assume we're landing. If you're waking me up for any other reason than that, I might kill you. Hiding the body would be difficult though. Why are you so tall?"

Luisa shoots me a playful glare and smacks my arm. "I'm an average height for a German woman. You are just short. But yes, we're landing."

I sit up and stretch my arms above my head, feeling my muscles pop as I do so. I glance out the window and practically gawk at the sprawling city of LA beneath our plane. The thought that I have a full two days in this beautiful city before we perform is almost unfathomable. There will be practices, sure, but I'll still get some time in the city. I bet the clubs here are fucking amazing, especially the gay and lesbian clubs. I'm gonna have to talk Luisa and our group into hitting one up tonight. I smile to myself as the plane begins to touch down. This is going to be the greatest year of my life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our rooms are basically all in a block on the same floor. We each have our own room, which is badass. They're all conjoined, but that's better than actually sharing a room with someone. Luckily, I'm joined to Chloe's room. I could be stuck with Amy. I feel my phone vibrate as I drop my bags on the floor.

 **L: Which room are you in, maus? I'm in 332.**

 **B: I'm down in 302 babe**

I put my phone down and begin unpacking my bags. I've just finished setting up my laptop and mixing equipment when there's a knock on my door. I sigh and go to pull the door open. Luisa smiles down at me and I move aside so she can enter my room. She drops onto my bed and quirks an eyebrow.

"What are the Bellas' plans after rehearsal tonight," she asks curiously.

I shrug. "We haven't gotten a chance to talk about it. Definitely food. Probably a club. I hear they're banging out here and I'll be damned if I miss out. Are you in, katze," I question as I drop into her lap.

Luisa presses a kiss to the underside of my jaw and nods. "Ja. Normal club or lesbian club?"

I shrug again and smirk down at her. "Whichever the girls are up for. I'm trying to get Chloe to experiment a bit and she appears to be attracted to your brunette friend from the Riff-Off."

Luisa raises an eyebrow again. "Katherine will be pleased to hear that. It was her intention to catch the redheaded one's eye."

"You Germans and your affinity for American women, huh," I murmur with a smirk.

Luisa's fingers dig slightly into my sides and I yelp, surprised by the action. I make a valiant attempt to stop her, but she's bigger than me. Like, what was I really gonna do about it? I laugh as she continues to tickle me, while I weakly attempt to fight her off. Luisa lets up after a few minutes and just hugs me to her for a few minutes. I smile and bury my face into her hair. I hear a knock at the door between Chloe and mine's rooms and get up to answer it. I pop it open and Chloe grins at me from her side.

"Hey, the bus taking us to the rehearsal space is gonna be here soon. Just thought I'd remind you," she murmurs with a wink.

I playfully punch her in the arm and roll my eyes. "You're an ass. You wanna go clubbing tonight?"

Chloe nods enthusiastically. "You really think we're gonna fly to LA and I'm not gonna go clubbing? Hell yeah, I wanna go clubbing tonight."

I smile and shake my head again. "I figured you'd be in. I think we should go to a lesbian bar. Ten bucks Stacie brings someone back with her regardless," I tease.

Chloe laughs and nods in agreement. "You know she will. Oh my god, how do you think Amy's gonna act in a lesbian club?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Dude, I don't know, but we gotta keep her on a leash tonight."

Chloe nods, but continues to smile nonetheless. "Get ready, Becs. I'll see you in a bit."

I nod and opt to just leave the door open. Luisa smiles at me from my bed and I smile back.

"Chloe says I have to get ready for rehearsal," I tell her.

Luisa makes a mock pouty face at me as she pushes herself up off my bed. "Very well, maus. I suppose I should get ready as well."

I smile up at her as she moves toward the door. She kisses me right before she leaves my room.

"I'll see you at rehearsal, maus," she says with a mischievous grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rehearsal is interesting to say the least. We have to practice with DSM so we're all on the same page. Watching Luisa up close and in action is so much different than seeing her from an audience or even side stage. The woman is like a force of nature. Not to mention, I'd be lying if I said her whole dominatrix routine isn't attractive. Hell, that's what caught my eye about her the first time we met. That being said, I catch her watching me dance every once in awhile. Practice practically flies by though and soon enough, we're all grabbing our things and heading back to the hotel.

I'm exhausted from rehearsal, but I'll be damned if I don't go out tonight. I have to look hot tonight. Well, I look hot all the time, but hotter than usual I guess. I drag Chloe into my room after my shower to help me get dressed. She rolls her eyes because she knows that I'd normally complain about her picking out my clothes. She settles it pretty quickly. Those leather pants she forced me to wear awhile back somehow made it into my bag, so of course I'm wearing those. Chloe pairs those with a white v-neck t-shirt and my black leather ankle boots. I'm pretty high key glad that I decided to buy men's boots when I was picking those out. They're way more comfortable since there's not a heel on them.

The other girls begin filtering into my room as I finish getting ready. Amy looks mischievous and that's dangerous as always. Stacie is dressed like she's ready to fuck, which she more than likely is. Emily looks like a deer in headlights. We've never subjected her to a gay or lesbian bar before so this will be a new experience for her.

"Is everyone ready to go? I'd like to get to this bar before midnight if possible," I say over everyone's talking.

I receive nods and affirmatives in return. Someone document this because it'll be the only time the Bellas are all ready to go at the same time. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to reveal a text from Luisa.

 **L: Are you ready to head to the club? Or does your band of misfits need more time to get ready?**

 **B: Haha, very funny. Yeah, we're all ready to go. Meet you down in the lobby, babe.**

"Okay guys, the others are ready so let's go," I say excitedly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The second we're in the club, people are recognizing each of us. The Bellas and DSM are known internationally. Luisa's hand remains on the small of my back consistently. I can feel the possessiveness oozing out of her. I can also feel eyes on every part of me. Luisa probably looks more like my bodyguard than my girlfriend. She's dressed pretty typically in all honesty. She's wearing one of her mesh crop tops and leather pants. God, I love her outfit choices. I order a jack and coke when we get to the bar. The bartender is eyefucking me so hard that it almost makes me uncomfortable. Luisa caresses my body with her own as soon as she notices. One of her hands snakes up the front of my top, fingers dancing across my skin teasingly. The bartender looks irritated as she returns with my drink. I flash her a smirk and tell her to put it on my tab. Chloe has managed to find the VIP area and we also manage to all get in. Stacie is immediately off on her own. Chloe has found Katherine and they're off flirting in a corner. I turn and look up at Luisa. She smiles down at me and tugs me slightly closer to her.

"You wanna dance later and make all these other girls jelly," I ask teasingly.

Luisa laughs and nods her head. "I enjoy dancing with you regardless, maus. We will dance before we leave, I promise."

This is gonna be a good fucking night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time a song comes on that I wanna dance to, I'm five drinks in. Nonetheless, I grab Luisa's hand and pull her onto the floor. I see Chloe do the same with Katherine and Stacie with some chick that I don't recognize. I can also see Emily getting hit on by multiple women and I should probably save her. But Lily swoops in right as I have that thought so I continue dragging Luisa onto the dance floor. I hate myself for liking this damn pop bullshit that Fifth Harmony released. Work from Home or whatever? Like, I'm a rebel. I'm not supposed to like shit like this. Luisa doesn't seem to mind my dancing to this song though. She seems shocked by the fact that I know how to twerk. I live with Chloe and Stacie, can she really be that shocked?

"I am surprised you like this song, kleine maus," she says in my ear. I can practically feel her smiling against my ear.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. It's catchy and it annoys me that I always listen or dance to it when it comes on," I reply back as my hips roll back into hers.

Luisa exhales breathily against the flushed skin of my neck. I hear the tiniest hint of a moan behind it. Her hands tighten their hold on my waist and pull me impossibly closer to her. I allow my head to fall back on her shoulder, teeth biting into my bottom lip.

"You are going to get it when we get back to the hotel, maus," she murmurs into my ear. The song ends and I untangle myself from Luisa in order to make my way back to the bar.

"Don't make promises unless you intend to keep them, katze."

 **A/N: I have no excuse this time lol. I know I've been absent for a stupid amount of time and I do apologize. Life has just gotten in the way and writer's block certainly hasn't helped things. I'll try to be more on top of things in the future, but as always, I won't make you guys promises just in case. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry, but not sorry for that small cliffhanger at the end. ** ****


	6. What the Fuck?

I smile broadly at Chloe when she comes back to the booth. She's seven sheets to the wind and that means she's about to be up to no good.

"Hey there Chlo, how you doin'," I gently prod.

Chloe's cerulean eyes lock onto me and she moves closer to where I'm sitting. She drops into the booth and turns to look at me. I arch an eyebrow as I wait for some sort of response.

"Beca, I'm like really drunk," she finally manages.

I can't help but begin to laugh at what she's just said. Chloe's been really drunk for a couple of hours now.

"I know that, Chlo. You have been for a couple of hours now."

Her eyes narrow slightly at my response. "That sounds fake," she retorts as she tosses back the last of her drink.

I check the time on my phone. It reads 2:00 A.M. I should probably start rounding up the other girls. We have morning rehearsals tomorrow and most of them are gonna be nursing hangovers. I make eye contact with Luisa and she arches an eyebrow. I nod at her and she nods in return, beginning to round up any Bellas and DSM members she finds.

"Come on, Chloe. Let's round up the others and get out of here. You're all gonna feel like shit tomorrow," I say as I slide out of our booth.

Chloe looks like she might protest for a second, but then apparently decides against it. I hold a hand out to her and she grasps my hand firmly so I can help her up. Chloe bumps into me slightly as I'm pulling her up and I can smell the vodka on her breath. Chloe opens her mouth again, but I interrupt her.

"Let's get back to the hotel. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Chloe," I joke as I tug her towards Luisa and some of the others.

I feel Chloe relax slightly and her fingers intertwine with mine. She squeezes my hand tightly and continues to follow me through the crowd. I spot Amy out the corner of my eye, flirting heavily with a tall, muscular, brunette woman. Oh no, I have to intervene in that one.

"Amy, come on, we have rehearsals in the morning and you know Pieter will throw a fit if you're late," I call out to her.

Amy turns toward me, her eyes mostly unfocused but she appears to be seeing me.

"Oh shit, gotta go, sweet cheeks. It was nice chatting with ya," she murmurs to the woman before following me toward our group of friends.

I do a head count as I'm coming up on the group. Everyone appears to be accounted for, including Stacie.

"Do you have all of your Bellas, maus," Luisa asks from beside me.

It's then that I also seem to become aware of the fact that I'm still holding Chloe's hands. Her thumb is even stroking the back of my hand. I feel a small jolt run through me at the realization. I need her to not right now, like what the fuck? I look up at Luisa and see her eyes are trained on Chloe's fingers intertwined with mine. Luisa steps closer to me, her head lowering so her mouth is pressed to my ear.

"It seems the redheaded one is acting on some old feelings, ja? I'll follow your lead on this one, maus," she whispers suggestively.

I have to stop myself from allowing my jaw to drop open. Is Luisa implying what I think she is? And Chloe's drunk so even if that is what she's implying, I don't think I would go through with it tonight. Also, what the actual fuck am I thinking about right now? As if a relationship between the three of us could ever work out. They're both too possessive for something like that to work out. But can we just take a second to think about how hot that would be? Fuck me up, dude. I shake myself out of my daydream as everyone starts to make their way out of the club. Chloe's fingers are still intertwined with mine as she drunkenly follows me outside and into the car that's taking us all back to the hotel. I find myself sitting between her and Luisa. Chloe sits close to me, damn near in my lap in fact. Luisa's hand rests on my left thigh, fingers softly stroking my skin through my pants. God, I hope our driver drives fast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we get back to the hotel, I tell Luisa I'll text her should anything arise.

"Promise," she teases as we part ways. I smile up at her and nod.

"Promise," I murmur as I stretch up to kiss her. Luisa's lips are soft yet demanding against my own. We part too soon and her eyes flash seductively at me as she turns to leave.

I shake my head and turn back to Chloe. Her eyes twinkle mischievously as they connect with mine. I narrow my own eyes in return and arch an eyebrow.

"What's that look for," I ask cautiously. Chloe shakes her head in response, acting as if she has no idea what I'm referring to. "Whatever, let's get you to your room. Like I said earlier, we have morning rehearsals and most of you guys are gonna be sick to your stomachs."

Chloe huffs, but follows me toward our rooms anyway. She gives me her keycard after I argue with her for a few seconds and I lead her into her room. I make sure she brushes her teeth and hair and washes her face clean of her makeup. I would have helped her into her pajamas if I didn't know she slept naked.

"Okay, Chlo, get into bed. I'm gonna get you a glass of water and some Tylenol. Do you want me to grab the trash can out of the bathroom? Just in case," I ask gently. Chloe has definitely sobered up since we left the club, but I wanna take all the correct precautions just in case.

"No, I'm not gonna throw up, Becs. I'm really not even that drunk. Go to bed, captain," she murmurs teasingly.

I scoff and go to get her water and Tylenol, returning a couple minutes later. I make sure she takes the Tylenol and drinks some of the water before I leave.

"I'm gonna prop your side of the door open a little and I'll prop mine when I get over there. Come get me if you need anything, okay," I tell her as I prop her joint door open.

"Okay, mom," Chloe says teasingly as I start to leave.

I turn and squint at her. "Hey, I don't think your mom's tits are this nice," I say as I flash her before flipping her off and leaving a shocked Chloe alone in her room.

I unlock my own room and begin getting ready for bed. My makeup comes off first and I practically moan at the feeling of my clean skin afterwards. I brush my teeth and hair next, wincing at some of the knots in my hair. I finally go about the task of getting undressed. These pants are always a bitch to get off. I get them off after a few minutes of hardwork and slowly strip the rest of my clothes off. I tug on a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top, reveling in the soft cloth against my skin. Lastly, I crack my side of the door between Chloe and mine's rooms before switching off the lights. The alarm clock next to the bed reads 3:00 A.M. Fuck me. I slide into the large bed, my muscles relaxing into the soft mattress.

My phone lights up next to me on the bedside table with a snapchat notification. I sigh and reach a hand over to grab it. Snapchat launches after I open the notification, the yellow light casting a glow in my room. Luisa's snapchat name pops up, the pink square next to it signifying a picture rather than a video. I click the square, opening up the picture. Luisa's face and upper torso fill my phone screen. Her blond curls loose and falling around her face. Her breasts bare and full. I quickly screenshot the picture before it disappears forever. Before I reply, another snapchat has my phone vibrating. This one's from Chloe. My heart begins to beat nervously. I feel my dick twitch slightly and I'm not sure if it's due to Luisa's picture or thinking about what Chloe's could be. It's then that I notice the square next to Chloe's name is purple. My swallow is almost audible. I click the square and the video begins to play. I'm immediately met with the sight of Chloe's skin. Her belly button is barely noticeable and I can see the bottoms of her breasts at the top of my phone. The screen is inching up her torso, revealing mere centimeters of flesh at a time. My tongue peeks out to wet my lips and I can feel myself getting hard. The video cuts off just as I'm about to see the entirety of the beauties that are Chloe Beale's breasts.

I groan into my pillow and just put my phone down. What the fuck am I even doing? I roll over onto my back and throw my arm over my eyes. My ears pick up a slight noise a couple seconds after and I remove my arm to survey the room. The door between Chloe and mine's rooms is opening more. Chloe's silhouette is just barely visible to me in the dark room. It grows larger as she comes closer to me. Her hand reaches out and for a moment, I hesitate. But it's not for long and before I know it, my hand is reaching out and grabbing hers. Chloe's hand brushes my chest as she moves closer to crawl into bed with me. My nipples harden almost immediately and my breath hitches in my throat. One of Chloe's legs moves over the top of me, sliding in on the other side of my body. Chloe's body weight rests comfortably on top of me as she straddles me. Her hips roll down into mine slightly as her head comes down to my level.

"I heard what Luisa said, Becs. I'm open to it if you are," her lips teasingly brush against my ear. I do my best to control my breathing and any other sounds leaving me. Chloe's warmth radiates through me, my dick definitely twitching now.

My hand reaches for my phone and I bring it closer to me. I send Luisa a text, asking her to come down here. She texts me back almost immediately, saying she'll be right down.

"Do I need to get off or," Chloe asks, trailing off. My arm brushes Chloe's thigh and it's then that I realize it's bare.

The thought that Chloe might have come into my room naked literally hadn't crossed my mind at all. I have to stop myself from running my hands up those soft, thick thighs.

"Well, Luisa has a key to my room, but I'm not sure we should have this conversation with you straddling me," I tell her.

I hear Luisa at the door. Chloe slides off of me, wrapping herself in the spare blanket at the foot of my bed. Luisa opens the door, a short black robe appearing to be all she's wearing. I can see how dark her normally ice blue eyes are from here. Her eyes land on me first, but they quickly move to Chloe. Her eyes darken almost impossibly as she takes in my redheaded best friend.

"Ah, the ginger one. I wondered if we would be meeting like this tonight," Luisa murmurs.

Chloe's skin is flushed, almost like a blush washing over her entire body. "Yeah, so did I," Chloe responds.

I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair. "Okay, I guess I need to know what you guys are wanting after this. I mean, it's obvious you're both up for it. But I need to know if this is gonna be more like a one night kinda thing or if you're both wanting it to evolve into something more. You feel me?"

Chloe and Luisa both nod and Luisa takes a seat in one of the chairs in the room. Luisa is the first one to answer me.

"I am not entirely certain of what I would want. I'm open to tonight, absolutely. But I can't say I know for sure what I would want after. I'd be open to seeing where it could go," she answers.

I turn my attention to Chloe. "I agree with Luisa. I'm open to seeing where it goes."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair again. "I don't want this to fuck up what I have with either of you. I care for both of you immensely and it would kill me if we fucked up everything."

"Beca, regardless of what happens, I'm your best friend. I won't go anywhere, I promise," Chloe tells me sincerely.

"I share the sentiment. I've come to care for you immensely in the last few months, tiny maus. This won't change my feelings for you," Luisa tells me.

"Okay," I breathe out.

 **A/N: Oh my God, you guys, I cannot even begin to express to all of you how sincerely sorry I am. I have no reason to have put this fic off for so long. I've neglected all of my stories for such a long time and I am so so sorry. Life has just been kicking my ass and I don't have enough time in the day to explain to you all the bullshit I've been going through. I think my stress induced writers block is finally starting to lift so hopefully I'll be posting semi-regularly again. Also, I'm not real sure how I feel about throwing Chloe into the mix permanently? Like, I'm pretty sure of it, but let me know what you guys think. Thanks for putting up with all of my bullshit and staying with me (hopefully I haven't lost too many of you with my extended absence). Have a good one and send me some positive reviews and some good vibes, guys. I'll be sure to send you all some as well.**

 **-** **Future-Mrs.-Croft-**


	7. Beca's Wild Night

Luisa makes the first move. She closes the gap between Chloe and herself, long fingers tangling in flame colored locks. My ears barely register the gasp that leaves Chloe's lips right before they connect with Luisa's. The kiss is tentative at first, neither sure of what the other is comfortable with yet. Chloe surprises both Luisa and myself by deepening the kiss first, her tongue swiping along Luisa's bottom lip. Luisa is quick to grant access, her own tongue slipping into Chloe's warm mouth. I feel my dick twitch in my sweatpants as the two women become more familiar with one another. Chloe's hands drop to Luisa's waist, hands mindlessly toying with the tie to Luisa's robe. One of Luisa's hands drops from Chloe's hair and begins a slow descent down Chloe's neck. I can almost hear Chloe's breath quicken. Chloe's hands finally pull the knot on Luisa's robe and the fabric loosens its hold on the German's body. Chloe seems to hesitate putting her hands on Luisa's now exposed skin and Luisa definitely notices. Her lips leave Chloe's slightly, almost close enough to touch, just enough to tease.

"You know you can touch me, ja? I don't bite. Hard anyway," she purred against Chloe's open mouth.

Chloe's hands reach out again, still tentative. Luisa's hands cover Chloe's, guiding them to the soft skin of her abdomen. I hear Chloe's breath leave her in a rush and my already hardened member tries to harden even more. A sound akin to a small squeak leaves my throat and both women turn to look at me. Chloe's normally cerulean eyes have darkened to almost gunmetal while Luisa's icy blue orbs are now almost sapphire.

"What's wrong, maus? Are you feeling, how do you Americans say? Jelly," she inquires as her hand stops in the valley of Chloe's breasts.

My eyes zero in on that hand, perfectly situated between Chloe's perky breasts. Luisa notices my gaze and allows her hand to drift over to Chloe's left breast, fingers grazing the already hardened nipple. Chloe's head falls back and a strangled moan leaves her throat. Luisa turns back to Chloe, a knowing smirk plastered on those beautiful lips.

"It feels good, ja? Beca tells me I'm wonderful with my hands," Luisa divulges as her fingers deftly roll Chloe's nipple.

Chloe makes a sudden move forward, practically throwing herself into Luisa's lap. Luisa smirks approvingly and allows Chloe to reconnect their lips. Chloe's hips roll down into Luisa's lap and it's the first time Luisa's cocky façade almost crumbles. My own hand moves down my quickly warming body, sliding into my sweatpants to touch myself. I push my pants down just past my penis, allowing it to spring free from its confines. Chloe's mouth is working Luisa's expertly, her kisses the perfect combination of teeth and lips. Luisa is struggling not to give Chloe the upper hand, but I can see she's beginning to lose the battle.

"You know, this is great to watch and I normally wouldn't interrupt, but I really need someone to touch me or I might actually explode," I practically sputtered as I continued to watch Chloe dominate Luisa's mouth.

Chloe breaks the kiss, giving Luisa the time to compose herself once more. To the untrained eye, Luisa would seem as if she's pulled herself together. But to someone that knows what Luisa looks like when she's flustered, I know she's barely holding it together. Her skin is starting to flush, her chest is heaving ever so slightly, and her pupils are starting to blow up. I watch her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It's shaky, but she's slowly regaining her control.

"What do you think, Luisa? Think we should cut her a break or should we let her suffer a little while longer," Chloe inquired as her fingers lightly ran over the skin of Luisa's throat.

Luisa's breath hitches at the motion and she pushes closer to Chloe's touch. Chloe's fingers slide to the side of Luisa's neck and make their way up to cup Luisa's jaw. Luisa moves forward and catches Chloe's lips with her own once more. My own hand wraps around my appendage, beginning to work it once more.

"She seems to be doing alright by herself. I think she can last a few more minutes," Luisa finally murmurs softly against Chloe's mouth. Her hands both drop to Chloe's waist, tugging her impossibly closer. Chloe's hands move up once more, fingers intertwining in Luisa's light blond locks.

"You just want me all to yourself," Chloe breathes out against Luisa's mouth, her tongue swiping across the German's lips. A sound similar to a low growl leaves Luisa's mouth and I practically feel it in my bones.

"You are beginning to test my patience and my control, liebling," Luisa almost hisses out against Chloe's skin, her hands moving from the red head's waist to her thighs. Luisa's nails lightly scratch the supple skin there, causing Chloe's hips to roll down again. Luisa appears to lose the miniscule amount of control she had over herself as she pushes Chloe back onto the mattress.

Chloe seems shocked at first, but quickly recovers as Luisa moves to straddle her. Chloe's hands grip Luisa's waist, pushing her own hips up into Luisa's. Luisa seemingly leans down to capture Chloe's lips, but stays just out of reach when Chloe attempts to kiss her. Luisa slides her hand down Chloe's body, coming dangerously close to Chloe's center. Chloe's hips buck slightly into Luisa's, desperate for some sort of sensual contact from the German woman.

"Ah, ah, ah. We are playing by my rules now, liebling," Luisa murmurs against Chloe's skin, her nails scratching the supple skin of Chloe's thighs. "What do you say we help the maus with her not so little problem?" Luisa slides off of Chloe and makes her way toward me.

My heart rate begins to pick up as my girlfriend crawls up the bed. My mouth goes dry and I'm all too willing by the time she's straddling me. Luisa moves her wet, naked center against my hips and I let out a strangled moan. My hands move to her hips, nails digging in ever so slightly. Luisa's hands tangle in my dark hair as she moves to connect our lips. My grip on her hips tightens as her tongue forces its way into my mouth. I feel the mattress move from Chloe's direction and suddenly my red headed best friend is sidling up next to us. Luisa releases my mouth and moves to capture Chloe's instead. Chloe moves closer to Luisa, opting to also straddle me. I groan as Chloe's wet center slides against my stomach. My hands move from Luisa's hips in favor of Chloe's, hands tightly grasping them as they grind into my abdomen. Luisa is suddenly no longer sitting atop my waist and her hand is grabbing Chloe's and guiding it between their bodies. I expect her to guide it to her own center, but I'm pleasantly surprised when Chloe's hand instead wraps around my dick. A full, throaty moan leaves me and my hips buck up into the two women on top of me.

"Fuck, Chloe," I manage through ragged breathing as her hand begins to work my leaking appendage.

"God, Beca, you're so much bigger than I ever imagined you were. And trust me, I've thought about it a lot over the years," Chloe says as she continues to both stroke my cock and kiss Luisa. "You're so thick, Beca. I can't wait to have you in my mouth."

My hips jump at the thought of Chloe's plump lips wrapping around my cock. "Christ, Chloe, I'm never gonna last if you keep talking to me like that," I tell her through clenched teeth.

"Oh, tiny maus. You're going to last as long as we need you to," Luisa replies cheekily against Chloe's mouth, her teeth gently catching Chloe's bottom lip in a teasing bite. As a result, Chloe's hand tightens around my dick, squeezing it in the most wonderful way.

I choke out another moan and push myself closer to Chloe. "I'm gonna fuck the both of you until you can't fucking walk," I practically growl into the dark room as my hands tighten their hold on Chloe's waist. "I can't wait to watch you at rehearsals in the morning, Chlo. What are you gonna tell the other girls when they inevitably ask you why you're so off your game? Are you gonna tell them that your captain fucked you into oblivion the night before? And that her German girlfriend made you question everything you thought you knew about yourself?"

Chloe finally moans and pulls herself away from Luisa, opting to turn so she's facing me. My lips meet Chloe's for the first time and it's better than any of the accidental wet dreams I'd ever had about the idea. I feel another hand wrap around my member and I recognize it as Luisa's immediately. Chloe's tongue presses against the seam of my lips, desperate for access to my mouth. I open my lips without a second thought, allowing her tongue to plunge in and begin ravaging my own. My hips move up into her and Luisa's hand as Luisa's pace picks up. Breathing begins to become an issue so I pull away from Chloe, drawing a ragged breath in as Luisa's fingers swirl around the head of my cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I manage between breaths and moans. Luisa suddenly stops and a strangled cry leaves my throat. "Literally, I hope you've got the worst hand cramp in the world for you to be stopping right now, katze," I say as she lets out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, maus. I think you're going to approve of the reason I'm stopping," Luisa murmurs while getting closer to Chloe. Luisa whispers something into Chloe's ear and I feel Chloe's body jolt slightly at whatever is said. I start to protest until Chloe moves down toward my waist.

My mouth goes dry as Chloe begins to position herself over me. I have the presence of mind to stop her before she takes me inside of her. Chloe arches an eyebrow, but waits as I reach into the bedside table drawer and pull out a condom.

"So it functions just like it would if it was attached to a man," Chloe inquires as I roll the condom onto my length.

I nod in affirmation. "Yeah, Chlo. I mean, I have balls too so I produce sperm just like a guy would. When I started going through puberty, my doctor wanted to test my sperm to see if I could reproduce and as it turns out, I am very fertile."

Chloe's eyes darken even more if possible at my answer. And then she's lowering herself down onto me, taking my full length without a second of hesitation. My head falls back onto my pillow as her tight, wet heat surrounds my member. I don't move at first, allowing Chloe the time she needs to adjust. Chloe's hips roll slightly when she's ready. I try not to be too enthusiastic as I move my hips up into hers. Chloe's head falls forward and she begins to move with me, her hips rocking into mine as she takes all eight inches of me.

"Fuck, Beca," Chloe moans loudly. "This is so much better than I ever thought it could be. Your dick is so big, it fills me up so perfectly."

My pace picks up a little as Chloe decides to go back to the dirty talk. Luisa is suddenly pressed against my side, lips dragging up the side of my neck. I turn my head and pull her bottom lip between my teeth, biting gently before soothing it with my tongue. Luisa moans into my mouth and presses herself closer to me.

"You have no idea how stunning you look right now, maus. Your eyes are darkened and blown with desire for myself and this equally gorgeous woman on top of you," she husks out against my mouth.

It's at this point that Chloe essentially doubles down and goes for the goal. Her hips are moving so fast at this point that I can barely keep up with her. I can feel her walls beginning to fluctuate around me, heat building more and more the closer she gets to orgasm. My nails lightly scratch her thighs, leaving behind evidence that would fade in a few hours. It's then that I realize that Chloe bears no marks, either Luisa's or mine. I turn to look at Luisa and she seems to have the same realization, nodding at me in response. I push up just enough for me to get the leverage I need to flip Chloe and mine's positions. She squeals slightly in surprise, but is laughing by the time her back hits the mattress. I readjust between her thighs, settling on top of her. Chloe's pupils blow up at this, her thighs wrapping around my waist. I set the pace this time, slowing it down just a little bit. Chloe's head falls back, exposing her throat to both Luisa and myself. I lean in, lips latching onto the left side of Chloe's neck. I feel Luisa press closer to both of us, starting a mark on Chloe's right side. Chloe's fingers tangle tightly in my dark locks, nails scratching lightly at my scalp.

"I'm so close, Beca," Chloe manages to say between ragged breathing and moans. Her hips are matching my pace thrust for thrust, working to reach the orgasm she so desperately desires.

I pull my lips back from Chloe's neck a minute or so later, taking in the deep red almost purple mark now adorning her neck. I smirk and nuzzle it lightly, allowing my warm breath to wash over her overheated skin. Chloe's own breath is hitting the spot right under my left ear, slowly starting to drive me insane. I can feel my own orgasm approaching, a white-hot heat beginning to pool in my lower stomach.

All it takes is a few more thrusts and Chloe Beale is coming undone beneath me. Her walls clamp down around me, pulling me in deeper. Chloe's moaning mostly incoherently in my ear, but I can decipher my name and several expletives as well. The tightening of Chloe's sex is what throws me into my own orgasm, that white-hot heat moving from my stomach and down through my genitals. Chloe's hold in my hair slowly begins to loosen, until her fingers are simply resting in my hair. My body collapses slightly onto hers as my own orgasm slowly dissipates.

I pull out after a couple minutes and collapse back onto the bed, between Luisa and Chloe. Chloe kisses me lightly and smiles against my mouth. Luisa's hand creeps up my chest, hand moving to cup my breast. I arch slightly into her touch, still sensitive from my orgasm. I break my lips from Chloe's and turn to Luisa, pulling her closer to me. Luisa's lips connect with mine, her tongue pushing into my mouth. Her leg moves over my waist and she's suddenly straddling me. Luisa doesn't really mince words after that and I don't make her wait. She's waited through all the foreplay with her and Chloe and then between Chloe and me. Luisa rolls a new condom on me and takes me without a second's hesitation.

"God, Luisa, you're so gorgeous," I murmur breathily. She smiles down at me and then leans down to kiss me. The kiss isn't like anything else we've shared tonight. It's soft and sweet, much like the side of Luisa that most people don't see. One of her hands finds mine and she intertwines our fingers together.

"I'm almost there, maus," she whispers against my lips. My pace picks up ever so slightly. Luisa's walls begin to spasm around me, tight heat clamping down around me.

I give one more thrust, aimed right at her g spot and she's suddenly coming down around me. Luisa's orgasm is silent, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure. My orgasm hits me shortly after, as silent as Luisa's since I'm barely capable of breathing much less moaning right now. Luisa rides her orgasm out on top of me, milking me for every last drop before collapsing on top of me. My breath is ragged and heavy as we both come down. Luisa eventually finds the strength to roll off of me. I chance a glance at Chloe and realize she's asleep on the other side of me. I smile and press a kiss to her cheek, grinning as she curls closer to me. Luisa starts to gather her clothes, but my hand on her arm stops her.

"Stay with us," I murmur tiredly.

Luisa looks at Chloe and me before smiling and lying back down next to me. Between the two of us, we manage to work the comforter out from under Chloe so we don't have to freeze. Luisa throws an arm around my waist, her head moving to rest on my shoulder. Chloe sleepily wraps an arm around my arm closest to her and snuggles into it.

"Good night, maus," Luisa whispers against my neck, placing a gentle kiss there.

"Good night, katze," I murmur back.

 _Totally worth it_ , I think to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep.


	8. The Next Morning

My alarm is blaring somewhere through the haze that is my sleep deprived brain. A hand begins to shake me and I groan. Luisa's chuckle registers in my mind and then her hand is shaking me again.

"Maus, you have practice in a couple hours. You and the red headed one need to get up," Luisa whispers against my ear.

It suddenly clicks in my mind as to why I'm so tired. I open my eyes and look at Luisa before turning my head in the other direction. Chloe's red hair is all I can see of her. She's buried in the thick comforter that covers all three of us. I suppress a laugh and turn back to Luisa.

"Man, she's gonna be pissy with me when I try to wake her up. Chloe's always a monster to wake up when she hasn't gotten enough sleep," I tell my blond girlfriend as I run a hand through my messy curls.

Luisa removes the comforter from herself and sets about finding her robe. She lets out a small cry of victory when she finally finds it partially hidden beneath the bed. She shrugs it on and makes sure she has my extra key card and the key to her own room before sitting next to me again.

"I do not envy you, but it must be done and you are her captain," she tells me with a small smirk. She leans in and kisses me gently. "I have to go get ready too, but I'll hopefully see you at breakfast. I'll make sure to play a good song at your funeral if not," she says jokingly.

I roll my eyes and swat at her playfully. Luisa grins down at me and takes her leave. I let out a long sigh and look over at Chloe, trying to mentally prepare myself to wake her up. Maybe I should just go get someone to help me. Stacie might be helpful. Then again, I may walk in on her and someone else if I go that route and it's not a risk I'm willing to take. Maybe Amy? I shudder at the thought of trying to wake Amy up after last night. She was about as smashed as she could get. And I can't even bear the thought of inadvertently scarring Legacy with this situation. So I guess I'm on my own then. I take a deep breath and lean over my red headed best friend.

I shake what I assume to be her shoulder over the blanket. "Chlo, it's time to get up. We have rehearsal soon," I say softly.

Chloe makes a small noise of disapproval from her hovel of blanket, but makes no other signs of moving. I groan and throw my head back in exasperation. She's such a pain in my ass.

"Chloe, seriously, don't make this harder than it has to be. I just wanna eat breakfast before we have to go dance and sing for like 4 fucking hours. Please cooperate for me, just this one time," I practically growl out, frustration already creeping into my voice."

Chloe groans and begins to move towards the edge of the blanket. Her head pops up a couple seconds later, her cerulean eyes immediately narrowing before settling on me.

"I feel like I could sleep for the rest of my life," Chloe mumbles through her thick hair curtain.

I lean forward and push her hair back so I can fully see her face. Chloe's face softens slightly when I smile at her apologetically.

"I would let you sleep all day if I could, but you know I can't. Our show needs to be perfect and that means practicing. I'll buy you a drink when we inevitably go out tonight to make it up to you," I coerce.

She acts like she's thinking for a few seconds before she finally rolls onto her back and lets out another groan. "Ugh, fine, but it's gonna be whatever drink I want," she replies with a smug smile.

I stick my hand out, wanting to shake on it before she changes her mind. "Deal," I agree.

Chloe smiles brightly and shakes my hand before rolling out of bed. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Don't go to breakfast without me," she pouts slightly.

I roll my eyes and slide out of bed, stretching my muscles as I do so. Chloe's eyes snap back up to mine when I turn to look at her. I arch an eyebrow playfully and she actually blushes. I bust out laughing, not believing that I managed to make the Chloe Beale blush.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Beale. Just let me know when you're ready to go," I murmur as I begin looking for suitable work out clothes.

Chloe nods and slips back into her room through the open joint door. I pull my compression shorts out of my suitcase along with a sports bra and some shorts. I begrudgingly pull on my clothes, grimacing at all the tight fitting fabric. I'm not wearing a fucking shirt today. I grab a jacket from my suitcase, zipping it up a quarter of the way before making my way to the bathroom. Yikes, I have seen some better days. Thank Christ I took my make up off last night. I reapply some light makeup, brush my teeth, and make sure to grab a couple of hair ties.

Chloe smiles as she walks back into my room from hers. She's wearing tights and a crop top. Her eyes rake over me, darkening ever so slightly.

"God damn, Beca," she practically groans.

I smirk and grab my phone and key card. "I do look pretty good, don't I? Now, come on. I wanna eat before practice," I say as I move toward my hotel room door.

"I don't know how you can even think about food. I might be able to hold down some juice," Chloe grumbles as we step into the hallway.

"I told you that you were drunk last night and you swore you weren't. I bet you don't even remember last night," I murmur with a wink.

Chloe scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh, I remember last night perfectly. I rocked your fucking world. And I'm pretty sure your dick is going to be ingrained into my memory for the rest of my life," she teases.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe. You can't say shit like that before we go into rehearsals. I will not be able to hold it together for four hours if I'm all worked up. And if Luisa thinks I'm worked up in the slightest, she'll make sure I'm dying by the end," I say exasperatedly.

Chloe grins from beside me and laughs. "Oh, Beca, you're so easy."

I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes again. But her eyes soften after a few seconds and there's a fondness in her eyes that I've seen a couple times over the years.

"You know, last night was great. Really it was. But after seeing the way you and Luisa interact with one another, I don't think it'll ever go any further. It's just obvious that you guys care so much for one another and I don't think I could forgive myself if I messed that up. I'm so, so happy for you, Beca. And if you guys ever wanna mess around with a third wheel, please call me. But I don't think a relationship, if it could be called that, between the three of us is a good idea," Chloe admits.

I stop walking and turn to look at her. "I appreciate you saying that, Chlo. Luisa has come to mean a lot to me over the last couple months. And know that you mean the world to me. You're the best friend I've always wanted and I would hate to fuck that up by trying to make it something more. I love you to death, Beale."

Chloe wraps her arms tightly around my neck, pulling me into a crushing embrace. I wrap my own arms around her waist, squeezing equally hard. We stand there for a few minutes, slightly teary eyed. Chloe is, shockingly, the first to pull away. She smiles down at me and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"Let's get to breakfast. I'm sure everyone could use a rallying call," Chloe says with a laugh.

We start walking towards the dining room once more, any existing tension suddenly gone.

"But seriously, Becs. Any time you two want a threesome, give me a call."

I bark out a laugh and punch Chloe's arm. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Beale."


End file.
